


Un peu de musique pour réchauffer les coeurs

by itsrnt



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrnt/pseuds/itsrnt
Summary: Yann et Martin se retrouvent autour d'un dîner, où Yann demande à Martin de faire le musicien.





	Un peu de musique pour réchauffer les coeurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxonlight/gifts).



> Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir,  
> J'ai finalement décidé de me lancer dans un bartheill après un prompt donné au hasard dans une conversation, comme quoi tout peu arriver.  
> Je remercie mxonlight pour l'idée et la relecture (donc pour une fois normalement il n'y aura pas de faute)  
> Si vous avez des remarques quelconques, positives ou négatives, elles sont les bienvenues !  
> Je vous dis à une prochaine fois

Il était confortablement installé sur le canapé de son hôte, alors que ce dernier allait chercher une nouvelle bouteille de vin, alors qu’ils avaient fini la première il y a quelque temps, au milieu du repas.

Ce n’était pas la première soirée qu’il passait assit sur ce canapé, avec un plat commandé poser sur la table basse, loin de là. Cela était rapidement devenu un rituel entre eux, passant au début, au moins une soirée par semaine ensemble, dans l’un des deux appartements. Au fils des années, ce rituel avait vaguement changé. Tout d’abord avec le fait que le reporter ne soit pas souvent en France, puis en fonction des époques, ce dernier avait plus ou moins du temps à lui consacrer du temps en dehors du travail, le passant souvent en d’autre compagnie, plus éphémère. Alors il profitait de chacune de ses soirées, qui pouvait se faire une fois dans le mois, comme trois fois dans la même semaine.

Il connaissait donc cet appartement parfaitement, il avait passé un nombre incalculable de soirée dedans, il y avait passé quelques nuits également, où il n’avait pas fait que dormir, mais l’un comme l’autre n’abordait ces évènements. Il se sentait ici comme chez lui, il connaissait chaque recoin de cet appartement, il était capable de dire où se trouvait n’importe quelle chose dans son salon ou dans sa cuisine, comme s’il était dans son propre appartement. Pourtant il ne pouvait s’empêcher à chaque fois de détailler chaque recoin de la pièce, comme s’il voulait marquer dans son esprit chacun des moments qu’il avait passés ici.

 

«  _\- T’as de la chance, j’ai trouvé en cherchant un peu, une dernière bouteille de ton vin préféré ! »_

Il savait très bien que c’était faux, que le brun avait toujours au moins deux bouteilles du vin qu’il préférait chez lui. Il lui avait avoué un soir où ils avaient tous le deux un peu trop bu, qu’il en avait toujours chez lui, au cas où, car il aimait voir son sourire qu’avait le poivre et sel lorsqu’il se rendait compte de l’attention.

Il se contenta simplement de lui sourire, et de lui tendre le tire-bouchon poser sur la table basse pour qu’il puisse ouvrir la bouteille, tout en reprenant le fil de la conversation là où il l’avait laissé avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

Le poivre et sel écoutait attentivement ce que son cadet lui disait, tout en finissant son plat. Il était rentré la veille de son reportage, et il avait reçu dans la journée, un message l’invitant pour la première depuis plusieurs semaines à diner chez lui, rien que tous les deux, comme ils en avaient l’habitude.

Le brun lui parlait d’un homme que Paul et lui avait croisé dans les rues de la ville dans laquelle ils étaient, et qu’ils s’étaient arrêté aimant beaucoup ce que l’inconnu jouait, même s’ils ne comprenaient pas spécialement le contenu. Le plus vieux ne put s’empêcher de penser à la fois où son reporter avait joué de la guitare en plateau, et que cela avait fini par un concert privé dans sa loge. Il avait ri ce soir-là, se moquant de lui, mais en même il s’était senti apaiser par la voix rauque du brun du brun lorsqu’il chantait en anglais, qui avait le même effet qu’une berceuse, permettant à son cadet de se moquer de lui à son tour.

Il avait envie, sans raison particulière, de l’entendre chanter et jouer, rien que pour lui, comme cela avait été le cas dans sa loge il y a déjà quelques temps de ça. Puis il savait très bien que ce dernier avait une guitare dans son appartement, avec laquelle il ne jouait pas régulièrement, n’ayant pas réellement le temps. Il résistait depuis quelques minutes alors qu’ils avaient changé de sujet, mais pour une fois il avait envie de se laisser aller.

 

_« - Martin, fais-moi rêver »_

Martin reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette coupant sa phrase pour se retourner vers son patron. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où il lui avait dit ça, mais il ne comprenait pas le rapport avec leur conversation, sachant qu’il se plaignait du temps qu’il passait dans les embouteillages à l’étranger comme à Paris, et à quel point cela l’agaçait. Il le regarda son ainé avec incompréhension, en attendant une réponse de la part du plus âgé, qui se redressait sur le canapé.

 

«  _\- Tu veux bien me jouer un morceau à la guitare, s’il te plait ? »_

Le brun sourit automatiquement. Il sentait bien la gêne de son patron et ami à lui demander ça, rien qu’au fait de remonter ses lunettes et d’esquiver son regard. Martin était incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit, et le fait de le voir ainsi, avec son sweat, ses lunettes, avachi confortablement sur son canapé un samedi soir, n’arrangeait rien. Il se demandait parfois si le poivre et sel n’en jouait pas, car il le trouvait plus qu’adorable. Il était perdu dans sa contemplation de cet homme, qui si ce n’était pas ses cheveux poivre et sel, et les rides aux coins de ses yeux alors qu’il souriait, il ne lui aurait pas donné plus que son âge, qu’il ne remarqua pas que Yann commençait à légèrement paniquer.

 

_« - Tu sais quoi ? Oublie, j’ai demandé ça sur un coup de tête sans aucunes raisons, c’est complètement stupide. On va reprendre le dîner comme si de rien était, alors tu me disais quoi sur…_

_-Yann calmes toi d’accord ? Je vais aller chercher ma guitare et te jouer autant de morceaux que tu voudras, mais détend toi, c’est que moi, puis t’es mon boss, j’ai pas le droit de te dire non ! »_

Yann ne put retenir un rire alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues, alors que la main de brun se posait sur sa jambe, avant de disparaitre de la pièce avec un grand sourire pour aller chercher l’instrument dans la pièce à côté.

Le plus âgé avait profité de l’absence du brun, pour finir d’une traite son verre de vin, voulant faire disparaitre sa gêne. Mais sa gêne disparue au retour de Martin auprès de lui sur le canapé, un grand sourire, alors qu’il se s’asseyait, sa guitare à la main. Yann s’installa plus confortablement, prenant appui sur son bras posé sur le dossier du canapé.

Comme la dernière fois, il ne put empêcher de sourire à l’entente des quelques accords que le brun jouait, se remémorant le morceau qu’il voulait lui jouer. Il se moquait constamment de lui et de ses talents de musicien, faisant rougir le reporter, mais en réalité il adorait ça, mais il était hors de question de le laisser avoir le dessus sur lui, alors il gardait cette confession pour lui.

Il se sentait bercé, retrouvant cette sensation qu’il avait eu la première fois, et il ne put s’empêcher de diriger son regard vers ses lèvres alors qu’elles ne cessaient de se mouvoir. Et au sourire que Martin avait, il se rendit compte que le plus jeune savait parfaitement l’effet que cela lui faisait.

Lorsqu’il finit le morceau, il se servit un nouveau verre de vin, pour ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard, et profita pour le servir le musicien du soir.

 

« - _Apprend moi à jouer, que je puisse comme toi cet été, jouer sur une plage de sable fin le regard perdu vers l’horizon._

_-Yann, c’est une guitare pour gaucher, on sait déjà comme c’est compliqué pour toi d’utiliser ta main droite, alors la gauche j’imagine même pas._

_-Aller, laisses moi essayer ! Que je puisse voir ce que ça fait d’être dans la peau d’un gaucher, et d’autant plus dans celle du grand séducteur que représente Martin Weill. »_

Alors qu’il s’asseyait convenablement sur le canapé tout en prenant la guitare que Martin lui tendait, il se rendait compte qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui lancer des piques, sur sa réputation de coureur de jupons, essayant de cacher la pointe de jalousie présente dans sa voix. Lui aussi étant victime de son charme, comme de nombreuses personnes avant et après lui, seulement, il aurait aimé lui, s’être imposé dans sa vie sentimental plus longtemps, que simplement quelques nuits. Le plus jeune ne faisait jamais référence à ces nuits-là, étant rarement présent dans son propre appartement au réveil du plus vieux.

Il se rendit compte que cela était plus compliqué que ce qu’il ne pensait, n’ayant pas le reflexe, d’utiliser sa main gauche. Il donna un coup sur le bras du brun alors qu’il se moquait de lui, mais ne put s’empêcher de garder son grand sourire.

 

«  _\- Attend laisses moi te montrer comme faire, tu t’y prends mal, fait moi un peu de place ! »_

Il retint son souffle, alors qu’il s’était dégager pour laisser au brun la possibilité de se mettre derrière lui. Mais il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’il se colle autant contre lui, son dos contre le sien, sa tête poser sur son épaule et ses mains sur les siennes pour le guider. Alors qu’il parlait doucement près de son oreille, il sentait son souffle sur son visage, et soudainement il avait chaud. C’était le vin, il avait trop bu, c’était forcément ça.

Il essayait du mieux qu’il pouvait de se concentrer sur les instructions qu’il lui donnait, mais sa mission était compliquée, incapable de se focaliser sur autre chose que sur leur peau en contact, ou encore la proximité de leur visage.

Lorsqu’il se détacha pour le laisser jouer seul, sans pour autant trop l’éloigner de son patron, Yann ne savait pas s’il devait être soulager, ou bien réclamer à nouveau la chaleur de ses bras. Mais il décida de se focaliser sur l’instrument.

Il essayait de faire de son mieux avec ce que Martin lui avait montrer, mais enchainer les accords étaient définitivement quelque chose qu’il ne maitrisait pas, et encore moins avec la mauvaise main.

Martin était incapable de résister à son visage concentré, lorsqu’il était totalement dans ce qu’il voulait faire, avec ses lunettes qui tombait légèrement sur nez, alors qu’il se mordait légèrement la lèvre. Il était attendri, comme à chaque fois qu’il le voyait concentrer, et cela arrivait souvent lorsqu’il se retrouvait à travailler dans son bureau avec lui. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire bêtement, la tête pencher sur le côté. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il y avait entre eux, et c’était sa faute, il le savait, mais c’était plus simple pour lui, il préférait garder ce qu’il avait que de prendre le risque de tout gâcher, mais lorsqu’il le voyait comme ça dans son salon, il n’avait qu’une envie : qu’il le soit tous les soirs.

 

_« - Tu vas te moquer de moi encore longtemps avec son ton grand sourire la ?_

_-C’est pas de ma faute si t’es nul, je peux rien y faire._

_-J’ai eu un mauvais un professeur, faut que j’en trouve un meilleur, et au droitier de préférence. »_

Une lueur de défit s’installa dans le regard du plus jeune, qui posa son verre de vin, pour enlever la guitare des mains du plus vieux, avant de s’approcher de lui. Il était trop de lui au gout de Yann, et il connaissait parfaitement ce sourire, il l’avait vu de nombreuse fois, et il était partagé entre l’envie de s’éloigner, ne voulant pas une nouvelle fois se faire avoir, mais aussi l’envie de l’embrasser. Il était incapable de faire un choix, alors que la main de son reporter venait de se poser sur sa nuque.

 

«  _\- Il sera capable de faire ça lui aussi ? »_

 

Yann n’eut pas le temps de répondre, que Martin vint l’embrasser, et comme à chaque fois il fut incapable de le repousser. Ils s’étaient éloignés ces dernières semaines, il lui avait manqué, ses lèvres lui avait manquer, son corps contre le sien également. Alors le laisse faire, lorsqu’il le coucha sous lui sur le canapé, ses mains posées sur son visage.

 

_« - Martin, Martin… »_

Il le repoussa doucement, alors que sa bouche dériva sur son cou et ses mains passèrent sous son pull. Martin le regarda avec incompréhension en s’asseyant sur le bassin du plus vieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le repoussait, c’était la première fois, pourtant il avait répondu à son baiser avec envie. Il chercha le regard son patron à la recherche d’explication alors que ce dernier cherchait à l’éviter.

Yann ne savait pas où il avait cherché la force de le repousser, mais sûrement dû au fait qu’il n’avait pas envie d’être prit pour un idiot une nouvelle fois, il n’avait pas envie de se retrouver comme un idiot un lundi soir, se faire refuser d’aller boire un verre, préférant passer la compagnie avec une grande brune, une différente à chaque fois.

Il se redressa, obligeant Martin à s’asseoir à ses côtés, cherchant comme lui dire les choses, sans pour autant en dire trop.

 

_« - Martin, je suis pas ces filles que tu peux prendre et jeter comme ça après une nuit, j’en ai clairement passé l’âge, c’est pas ce que j’ai envie. Je suis clairement pas comme ça, alors si c’est la seule chose qui t’intéresse, je vais pas rester plus longtemps, et on va simplement garder une relation purement professionnel, comme elle aurait toujours dû l’être. »_

Il se leva à contre cœur pour récupérer ses affaires dans l’entrée. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Martin que le retienne, peut-être n’avait-il pas l’habitude à ce qu’on lui dise non ? Il le suivit, alors que toujours sa main dans la sienne, il le ramenait sur le canapé, pour s’asseoir à nouveau à ses côtés. Yann n’avait pas envie d’espérer quelque chose qui n’arriverait pas, alors simplement il attendit que le plus jeune lui dise qu’il s’excusait s’il lui avait laissé penser qu’il voulait plus qu’un simple coup d’un soir, alors pour éviter son regard, il attrapa à son nouveau son verre de vin qu’il remplit à nouveau.

 

_« - Je suis désolé de me comporter comme un con, mais je sais pas, ça me parait tellement plus simple de fuir ce que je ressens pour toi, de mettre un mot sur ce que je ressens pour toi, de pas foutre en l’air ce qu’il y entre nous, parce que ça me parait mieux de t’avoir avec moi comme ça, que de prendre le risque de te perdre totalement parce que je suis un con. Mais j’ai envie que tu sois comme ces filles, parce que t’es pas comme elle, et je suis désolé de t’avoir laisser penser que je te voulais simplement pour un soir, parce que tu es tellement plus. »_

Yann posa son verre, ses mains tremblaient, il ne s’était pas attendu à ça, il avait envie de le croire, de lui laisser une chance, cela faisait tellement de temps, maintenant que l’occasion était là, il avait envie de suivre son cœur, et de faire taire sa tête qui lui criait de quitter l’appartement. Alors sur un deuxième coup de tête ce soir, il l’embrassa, sous la surprise cette fois de Martin, qui s’accrocha à lui, décider à ne pas le laisser le repousser une nouvelle ce soir, à lui montrer qu’il ne se jouait pas de lui, et qu’il avait raison de lui faire confiance. Yann se laissa emmener dans cette chambre qu’il connaissait trop bien, ces draps l’ayant déjà accueilli il y a plusieurs mois de ça, prêt à les accueillir une nouvelle fois.

 

La respiration encore haletante, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits, se remettant doucement de ses ébats avec Martin, qui semblait être dans le même état que lui à ses côtés. Cette fois ci avait était plus intense que les autres, comme s’ils cherchaient tous les deux à montrer quelque chose à l’autre. Yann se demandait s’il avait fait le bon choix, mais abandonna toutes réflexions alors qu’il sentit le plus petit se coller contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse, alors naturellement, il enroula ses bras autour de lui.

Aucun des deux ne parlaient, c’était un silence agréable, qui ne les gênait pas, même si aucun des deux n’osaient prendre la parole, ne sachant quoi dire, alors ils restaient ainsi, calant leur respiration sur celle de l’autre.

 

« _\- Tu sais, si tu veux trouver un autre professeur de guitare, je comprendrais totalement, c’est légitime de ta part. Tu veux pas juste rester ce soir ?_

_-Martin tu es le seul professeur que j’ai envie d’avoir, et le seul pour qui j’ai envie de jouer_. »


End file.
